The Magic Arrow: a Harry Potter inspired Olicity story
by temari80
Summary: Everyone knows Harry's story but the others got lost in the history books. Oliver, Laurel, Felicity, Nyssa, Tommy, Thea and Sara also attended Hogwarts. Find out what part they played in Harry's story and the great wizarding war.
1. Magic is real

"Mommy do I have to go"? Asked Oliver. "Sweetheart you will have so much fun and make many new friends. I will miss you so much and so will your baby sister, now get on board before you miss the train." Moira said with tears in her eyes. She pushed him forward and standing next to Tommy Merlyns father, Malcolm, who was also sending his son away for the fist time, waved goodbye.

Oliver watched as his mother vanished from site and leaned back against the chair of the train. Tommy sat himself next to him and handed him a chocolate frog. Oliver thanked him and they ate their frogs in peace until a group of noisy girls walked by. He saw Laurel and Nyssa, both of whom he had known for ages but the others were new. As soon as Laurel and Nyssa noticed them they slipped into the car with Oliver and Tommy.

Laurel sighed. " Those girls could talk forever if they were allowed too" she said with no sense of laughter in her voice. Nyssa shook her head in agreement and looked toward Oliver and Tommy. "Are you two going to offer us chocolate as well" she said in a playful tone. Laurel laughed as Tommy hurriedly handed both girls a treat.

As the four of them ate they noticed three other first years in the car across from them. They were gabbing away, especially the girl. Nyssa smiled at the brown haired girl and Laurel couldn't help but laugh. "Now Nyssa, you promised Sara that you would still be available when she got to the school our third year" Laurel said patting her on the knee. Nyssa turned a bright red and hid her face in the book she had on her lap. The others laughed.

At that point none of them on that train would know the next seven years of their lives would be hellish and magical.

Oliver stood next to his friends. There was this cocky young lad who kept staring at Laurel. She ignored him. She was too busy trying to figure out what tower she would like to be in. The three from the train were standing right next to them. Of course everyone was talking about the wonderful Harry Potter. Oliver scrunched his nose, leaned in near Tommy and said "I will be as famous as him one day". Tommy snickered and patted his friend on the shoulder. He was about to say something when the head master called for the first years to be brought in.

Oliver tried to pay attention to what the headmaster was saying but his eyes were on the pitch outside. He wanted to play since his parents took him to the World Cup for the first time.

"Nyssa Al Ghul please come to the shorting hat" called professor McGonagall. This shook Oliver back to reality. Especially the whispers from around him. Everyone knew her last name, it was infamous with the blacks and malfoys. Some say it's a branch of the Gaunt family, making her a relative of the dark lord. All she was to him was his friend Nyssa.

Nyssa sat down looking more nervous than she ever had. McGonagall put the hat on her head. Nyssa listened as the hat debated her fate and before she could actually comprehend everything she heard "Slytherin". She looked over and half the Slytherin table was ecstatic and the other half looked scared to death. Smiling to herself she patted her friends on their backs and headed for the Slytherin table.

Laurel was the next victim. She sat down. "Ah I see your very wise and very smart but your also very brave and fast to be there for your friends" the hat said as Laurel just relaxed like her father told her too. The hat screamed Ravenclaw and Laurel took it off, hugged her friends and headed off towards the Ravenclaw table.

More names went by and then they came to the snarky boy that had been staring at Laurel. He pushed by Oliver and Tommy and as he got near the hat it screamed "Slytherin" and smirking Draco Malfoy as the teacher had called him headed towards Slytherin table, making sure to strut by Laurel like some lion after a kill and sitting on the other end of the Slytherin table away from Nyssa as though she was going to bite.

"Tommy Merlyn" said the teacher. Tommy walked slowly towards the hat. His father had been a very well known Slytherin but his mother was a hufflepuff. There was silence. Tommy didn't talk, the hat didn't talk, they just sat there. After about 5min the hat shifted and shouted "Gryffindor" and that was that. Tommy got up, gave Oliver the thumbs up and headed towards Gryffindor table.

After a whole bunch more names It was finally Oliver's turn. He got up and sat down on the chair. The hat itched on his head. He waited as the hat sang some stupid song he hadn't heard since he was three. When it stopped Oliver felt something in his hands. He looked down and in them he saw an arrow with a bright green tip, like the color his wand glows, and the hat just said one word "protect" and then screamed Gryffindor. He looked down at his hands and the arrow was gone. Had he imagined it? Professor McGonagal patted him on the back and sent him off to Gryffindor table to sit with Tommy.

After the dinner celebration the four friends met up, gave each other a big hug and headed for their new dorms and a new chapter in their lives.


	2. Quidditch Practice

2 years later:

Oliver Wood looked out and over the pitch. It was his last year and he had

Butterflies in his stomach. He wanted that house cup badly and he was going to get it. He saw Mr. Queen trotting up the hill with a black haired first year trotting behind him carrying his bag. "Oh geez Mr. Queen if your going to take over my pitch you better stop runnin round with your fan club" Oliver said letting his Scottish accent come out full force. The young girl behind Queen blushed and he looked like he had just been hit by a train. "Good" Oliver thought "it will teach him to focus on what's important, the game."

"Felicity" Oliver said to the girl following him. "Thank you for your help but I will take it from here. Maybe you and I can meet up after practice". She nodded her head and headed back for the castle.

"Alright Queen, get on that broom and get down to practicing. We have the last game against Slytherin in a week and we must win. If we win, I go out champ and you become head of the Quidditch team." Oliver said as he mounted his broom. As they practiced the rest of the team started to join in. They would win this year, Oliver was sure of it.


	3. Spring Love

Oliver trotted back into the castle with one goal, to find Felicity. He tried to figure out where she would hang out. "She is a Ravenclaw so she might enjoy the library or maybe one of the classrooms" he thought to himself as he ran straight into Tommy. "He Oliver just cause your a jock now doesn't mean you can pick on us smaller guys" Tommy said laughing and slugging Oliver on the shoulder. Oliver slugged him back and then it hit him, Laurel was in Ravenclaw as well. He could ask her to help talk to Felicity. "Tommy your a genius" he said and gave his friend a huge hug. Tommy just watched Oliver run down the hall with a confused look on his face. Tommy then headed over to see the other newbie's, Thea, Oliver's little sister and Sara, Laurel's little sister and Nyssa's girlfriend. "You might want to stop your brother Thea, he is about to make an ass of himself" Tommy said laughing and headed off to the library to do some studying. The girls looked at each other and laughed. "Ah spring love is in the air" Thea said and poked Sara and Nyssa in the back. Sara tried to poke Thea back but it didn't work that well, she ended up falling flat on her face. Thea and Nyssa both laughed and they all headed to the lake to relax.

Oliver saw Laurel and waved her down. "Hey Laurel, there is a first year named Felicity in your tower and she helped me with my Quidditch bag" Laurel stopped him there. "How did you get her to help with your Quidditch bag?" She asked inquisitively. "Uh, she was passing by and noticed I was having a bit of an issue and offered to help" Oliver said blushing. "I would love to talk to her some more. Do you think you could get her for me?" He asked with that look of desperation in his eyes like a child at the candy store who just needs that extra piece of sugary goodness. Laurel sighed and said "I know who your talking about. If I see her I will let her know your out here drooling over yourself to talk to her" she said laughing and headed into Ravenclaw tower. Oliver stuck his tongue out but Laurel was already gone. He heard a snicker and noticed Draco Malfoy watching. "What do you want Malfoy" Oliver asked with his arms crossed over his chest. "I'm just passing through Queen. Also, it's a shame a first year is all you can muster to date you, that just proves that nobody around here has to worry about you moving in on their territory" and with that Draco swished his robes and walked off. Oliver was pretty sure he hated that guy even more than he did when he found out he was playing Quidditch as well.

Oliver didn't notice Laurel walk out with the black haired goddess named Felicity Smoak. Her eyes sparkled like blue diamonds in a sky of white clouds and her hair was a beautiful nighttime black. Oliver stood dumbstruck as they got closer. Laurel whispered something into Felicity's ear and they both started to laugh. Oliver blushed a crimson red. He made a coughing noise and headed over to Felicity.

Felicity smiled and made Oliver stop right in his tracks. Her teeth were perfect. She was perfect. Looking over Felicity's shoulder he gave Laurel the "I have it from here" look. Laurel stuck her tongue out and headed in the direction of the library. "If you need anything just scream" Laurel said to Felicity as she walked by. "I will" Felicity joked back. Oliver watched Laurel turn the corner. "So Felicity, I was wondering if you could tutor me in some of the basic classes like history" Oliver said trying to keep a calm composer. Felicity giggled, making Oliver's heart skip a beat. "Of course I can help you" she said. Oliver got excited and gave her a huge hug which she returned much to his approval. "Would you like to find Laurel at the library and we could all study together?" Felicity shook her head yes and hand in hand they headed towards the library. Draco, hearing Laurel's name, followed Oliver and Felicity to the library.

When Oliver and Felicity and their unknown tag along arrived at the library they were surprised to see Tommy and Laurel already studying very close together. Oliver snickered, sneaking up on his dear friend he gave him a slap on the back. "Didn't know you and Laurel had a thing" Oliver said smiling wickedly. "Don't be such a dick-wad Oliver. Laurel is helping me with my history because I don't understand a lot of it." Tommy said not to happy being disturbed. Oliver laughed "dude I'm here to study history with Felicity as well." Laurel smiled at Felicity and said "come on boys, we are still in a library. Felicity and I will sit on a side of the table with each of you and we can work on this together" Laurel said and motioned for Tommy to sit back down next to her. Felicity sat down and patted the chair next to her. Oliver almost knocked it over jumping onto it causing Tommy to burst out laughing which in turn caused Oliver to burst out laughing while the two girls sighed and waited for their giggling students to be ready to study.

Watching from the shadows Draco was getting furious. He didn't know who that Merlyn kid thought he was but he already laid claim to Laurel Lance and nobody was going to take her from him. Just as he was about to start a fight, Nyssa and Sara strolled by him casually. She turned and looked him straight in the eyes while Sara continued on to the table . "Your not planning to bother my friends are you Malfoy?" Nyssa asked casually. "Of course not but I can't believe you've stopped down so low your dating a first year Hufflepuff." The acid in Draco's every word could be heard. Nyssa pulled her wand from inside her jacket and pointed it at Draco's face and warned "if you ever speak ill of Sara again you will face my wrath Malfoy, making even the dark lords wrath seem like an escape". Draco scurried backwards and ran out of the library. Returning her wand to her pocket she headed over to her friends to begin studying.

Felicity was surprised to find out just how far back Oliver was in his history homework. He definitely played Quidditch like a pro but his studying habits were horrendous. She looked over into those blue eyes that caught her attention earlier in the day. He had just dropped his bag of Quidditch supplies and was freaking out. That's when she saw them. Perfect blue surrounded by white clouds. She could've stared into them all day but they both had places to be. Snapping herself back into reality Felicity helped pick up his supplies and carry them out. She would've loved to watch practice but the captain of Gryffindors team wasn't going to have any of it. So she ended up just going back to Ravenclaw. But here she was. Sitting next to him. Watching his blue eyes trying to keep focus on the text instead of everything around him. She looked over at Tommy who seemed to be having the same issue. Her and Laurel exchanged glances and went back to helping the boys out. Nyssa was busy herself trying to get Sara to concentrate but it seemed as long as she kissed her forehead every few minutes she seemed to do alright. Sara had tried to stall the studying session earlier by telling them all how Thea and her got into an argument out by the lake about mermaids and if they were evil or not but before she could dive deeper with her tale Nyssa said she was going to leave which made Sara quiet down and crank open a book.

After what seemed forever but was just an hour, Felicity got up and stretched. She didn't know tutoring could be so exhausting. She had finally helped Oliver through the first chapter but they still had three to go. Closing her eyes and breathing in she sat back down on her chair. She couldn't help but feel this whole situation was weird. A first year having to help a third year with his homework. Oh well I guess the view wasn't that bad. She was just getting out her notes from the second chapter when Tommy jumped out of his chair and headed out of the library. Everyone was stunned, even Oliver. Felicity saw the worry in Oliver's face and told him to go after him. Oliver turned, thanked Felicity and ran after his friend.

Oliver caught up to Tommy outside of the great hall. He seemed to be waiting for someone. Oliver hid in a corner and watched. Seconds later a beautiful girl with brown curly hair and olive skin came out of the cafeteria. "Wholly cow that's Hermione Granger." Oliver thought to himself as he watched Hermione wrap her arms around Tommy and they kissed deeply. Oliver decided he needed to know all the details and why his best friend had kept this from him.

"Tommy Merlyn, you cheeky bastard" Oliver said loudly as he approached the embracing couple. They both turned quickly. The red in Hermione's cheeks blended well with her olive skin. "Hey Ollie" Tommy started. "Don't you hey Ollie me" Oliver said crossing his arms. Tommy looked down at his boots and said still looking at his feet "First of all, I feel horrible for keeping this a secret. I didn't say anything to you because I was scared you wouldn't approve. Your always so competitive with Harry and I was afraid being with his best friend would upset you". Oliver felt sheepish for allowing his actions to get so out of hand that his best friend didn't trust to talk to him about things. "I'm so sorry Tommy. I am so happy for you and I will try and reign in my competitive nature around Potter." Oliver said trying to fix things. "Thanks Oliver and would it be ok if Hermione joined our study group with us?" Tommy questioned Oliver. Oliver nodded and motioned for them to both head back with him to the library. Harry and Ron watched the whole thing, mouths

agape. They went back to the great hall flabbergasted. Sitting themselves back down at their table the two friends finished their meal in silence. They would have to make Hermione talk when she got back to the tower that evening.

When Oliver returned Felicity ran right up to him and asked "everything ok"? Oliver put his hand on her shoulder and said "everything is fine, thank you Felicity". Just then Tommy and Hermione walked in holding hands. "Hermione and I are dating. We have been for two years now in secret. And we are done hiding" Tommy exclaimed to the group. Everyone started asking a million questions at once. The study group slowly disintegrated and it became the Tommy's dating life group.

About an hour into the Q&A with Tommy and Hermione, Oliver noticed Felicity looking uncomfortable so he excused himself and Felicity from the group and they went to find a quiet place in the garden to talk.

"Thank you Oliver. I am not good with situations where there are a lot of people talking about dating and things. I don't know how Sara does it. I mean being eleven puts us at a disadvantage with knowing about love and dating but she handles it like a pro" Felicity sighed and propped herself up against one of the pillars. Oliver sat next to her and said "you know you might only be eleven but your already twice as smart as me. Your also friendly, generous, kind, beautiful and you know how to light up every room you walk into. Sara is more comfortable having someone always by her side instead of being alone. Nyssa has always protected Sara from bully's and her own nightmares. For Sara, she wouldn't do well if Nyssa wasn't here." Felicity looked over at the boy sitting next to her. He was far away at that very moment. Lost in his own thought s and memories. He acts like a little kid and his grades prove he isn't much of the academic type but he is smart at life. His words were deep and surrounded by emotion. He watched how she reacted to every word he said. Making sure that nothing he was saying upset her in any way. She was generally intrigued by Oliver Queen. Not just by his looks, which were intriguing and a story of their own, but with his passion in everything he did or said. Not knowing exactly the reason she moved closer to him until their arms touched. She suddenly felt this sense of fear, adrenaline, happiness, nausea and a few other feelings she couldn't name. She didn't want to move away or any closer because right there all those emotions seemed to balance themselves out. Oliver felt Felicity's arm touch his and shivers shot through his whole body. It was like that time he jumped into the icy lake back home but there was a warmth to it. He could feel her arm twitch a little every so often. Every Time it did all he could wonder was why it was happening and if she was ok. He felt the strands of her hair that the light breeze would push his way and cause a tickling sensation on his nose. He was stifling laughing though because he wanted nothing to interfere with this moment. His heart was racing and he felt like he was sweating buckets. He checked to make sure he wasn't and was happy when he realized he wasn't. He didn't know what was going on. Since starting Hogwarts he had dated maybe five girls and never was there a feeling like this. A feeling as if Felicity was to disappear right at this moment that his whole world would just come to an abrupt ending. There was no reason to continue on in this world if she wasn't in it.

The only sound was the two of them breathing, both of them afraid that if they moved just an inch this perfect moment would disintegrate. Minutes ticked by and slowly the two moved closer in to each other, not by choice but by a magnetic pull. Oliver and Felicity were soon looking into each other's eyes, their lips positioned precariously in front of the other and then it happened. The world and its colors turned into a haze, a giant wall of color and noise. The world seemed to be celebrating Oliver and Felicity kissing for the first time.


End file.
